Proposal, Take Two
by rvaleardis
Summary: Modern AU Short fic about Arthur proposing to Merlin based off the following prompt by tumblr user nothingtoseehereipromise Person A: I'm thinking a spring wedding, or maybe fall, I don't want it to be too cold, though. Person B: Babe, we aren't even engaged Person A: SO THAT'S WHAT I FORGOT TO DO LAST NIGHT


**Based on the following prompt by tumblr user nothingtoseehereipromise**

 **Person A:** I'm thinking a spring wedding, or maybe fall, I don't want it to be too cold, though.

 **Person B:** Babe, we aren't even engaged

 **Person A:** SO THAT'S WHAT I FORGOT TO DO LAST NIGHT

Thank you to everyone who has read/favorited/followed/reviewed, my other stories!

* * *

It was a lovely December evening. The snow had begun to fall and there was a light blanket covering London.

Arthur and Merlin were in their flat, lying on the bed watching the new episode of "The Big Fat Quiz of the Year".

They had had a bit to drink and Arthur was mumbling into his pillow half asleep. He seemed to but Merlin didn't understand what it was.

"Arthur, what are you saying?" Merlin turned to him and tried to understand but it came out as gibberish.

Merlin gave up trying to understand him and saw that Arthur had fallen asleep. He turned off the TV and made sure they were both comfy before drifting off to sleep himself.

Arthur woke up sensing that he forgot something but he couldn't figure out what it was. He was happy, though, very VERY happy. He turned to Merlin and saw that he was waking up as well. Arthur leaned in and kissed Merlin softly. Merlin reciprocated and smiled into the kiss.

"Morning."

"Morning, love. Sleep ok?"

"Slept wonderfully. You hungry?" asked Arthur as he stood up and went to the en-suite.

"Famished. What are you in the mood for?"

Merlin followed Arthur and went to brush his teeth.

"Today you can have anything you want for breakfast." Arthur smiled so brightly Merlin forgot what he was doing and his knees got weak.

"Anything I want? Even stuffed French toast with raspberry compote?"

"Of course! I'll meet you in the kitchen with tea and get started." Arthur kissed him once and more and went to the kitchen.

Merlin was a little confused. _Why is Arthur so happy? Did something happen that I didn't know about?_

Merlin shook his head and finished in the bathroom. He went to the kitchen and found Arthur fixing two mugs of tea.

"We have two pieces of bread, you choose and I'll get started on the cheese," Arthur said and got to work.

Merlin sat in his chair and didn't want to move anywhere, he was so full.

"That was the best French toast I have ever had."

"I'm glad. Do you want to do the washing up now or later?"

"Uhhhh later, I don't think I can move much." Merlin went to sit on the sofa and turned on the TV.

Arthur took the plates to the kitchen and sat down next to Merlin. They accommodated themselves into a comfortable position. Merlin was leaning against Arthur and they were covered by a blanket they always had on the sofa.

"Want to stay at home today? I wouldn't have any complaints." Arthur asked while browsing their show collection.

"That sounds marvelous! It's too cold to be outside and it's nice and cozy here. Let's just chill."

They had been watching TV for a couple of hours when Arthur asked Merlin something that really confused him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said would you rather have the wedding in the fall or spring? I would prefer a time where it wasn't so cold outside."

Merlin froze.

"Um Arthur, we aren't engaged."

Now it was Arthur who froze.

"So that's what I forgot to do! Oh for the love of God!" Arthur stood up and Merlin tumbled onto the floor. Arthur all but ran to the bedroom and Merlin followed.

Once he got to the room he saw Arthur looking for something in his nightstand.

"Aha!"

Arthur turns to Merlin with a box in his hands.

"You FORGOT to propose? Are you going to propose? When? What?" Merlin was a mess with words right now and couldn't focus on what exactly he wanted to say.

"Merlin, I adore you. I love you so much it hurts. I have been in love with you since the first time you showed me what a prat I was. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Arthur began walking slowly towards Merlin. As he said the last word he went down on one knee and took Merlin's left hand.

"Merlin Emrys, you wonderful big-eared gorgeous man, will you marry me?"

Merlin had been unable to move since he entered the room.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Arthur slips the ring on his finger and kisses Merlin with all the passion and love he's feeling at the moment.

They stop kissing and touch their foreheads together. They remain that way for a minute or two when Merlin says "I can't believe you forgot to propose."

Arthur starts laughing but turns red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry! I thought I had asked you last night but didn't really remember it. I woke up this morning feeling like I had forgotten something but thought I had already asked you to marry me and that you had said yes."

Merlin started laughing, just busted out laughing like a lunatic. The type of laughing where no sound is coming out, there is seal-like clapping and the pain in the ab area is strong.

Arthur's face turns red and then just joins the laughter. A few minutes later, when they can't laugh anymore because it hurts too much, they quiet down and stare at each other. By this time they are on the floor facing each other.

Merlin is looking into Arthur's eyes. He loves their color. It was a blue so amazing that if Merlin could, he would own everything in that color.

"This will definitely be a story to remember. I can't wait to tell Morgana. Or Gwaine!"

Arthur rolls his eyes and smiles at Merlin. "Morgana is going to have a field day with this. She will never let me forget. To be honest, I never want to forget this day. You have made me insanely happy."

"You have made insanely happy too. I love you, Arthur. Even though you forgot to propose, I still love you."

"You are going to stick with that for a long time, aren't you?"

"Till death do us part, darling!" Merlin stood up and went to get his phone. By the time Arthur reached him he was already on the phone with someone.

"I know but he actually did forget. That's a good one, Morgana!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and prepared for the teasing that is sure to happen in the following days. He doesn't mind, though. He doesn't mind at all. He is engaged to love of his life and the word happiness didn't do justice to what he was feeling.

Merlin and Arthur had been through ups and downs, fought over anything and everything, they loved each other with every fiber of their beings. There wasn't anywhere else either of them would rather be.

Merlin is finished with his phone calls and Arthur is cleaning up in the kitchen. He walks over to Arthur and winds his arms around Arthur's waist.

"We just got engaged, I believe there should celebratory sex in the very near future." This makes Arthur turn around and kiss Merlin.

"I believe you won't have time for any more calls Mr. Emrys. You'll be busy."

"I can live with that."

The rest of the day was spent in their bedroom. They found celebratory sex to be most enjoyable.

* * *

They met their friends for dinner the next day. The second they got up from the bed they found that neither of them could walk all that well. It showed when they got to the table of the restaurants if the grin on Gwaine's face was anything to go by.

"Have fun?" asked a smirking Morgana as they sat down.

"I guess you could say that. I should warn you all that many parts of our place have been christened as of yesterday."

"Oh god!" was heard from various members of their group.

Once they had all sat down and ordered, Lance stood up.

"I would like to propose a toast to Merlin and Arthur. I believe I have never seen a stronger more passionate love than the one that unites you. I wish you happiness and an insane amount of patience. To Merlin and Arthur!"

"To Merlin and Arthur!" said everyone else.

Merlin and Arthur, the couple that oozes passion and love but also fights over the remote like children had a bright future ahead of them. Happily ever after was just around the corner.


End file.
